vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Istanbul (Event)
The Istanbul (event) was a 6-chapter Event similar to New York or MandyLand. It required the Mission Item Bedouin Dagger. The player has 22 days to complete all chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it for (10 or 15?) favor points and earn additional abilities. The event began on July 27th 2011 and ran until August 18th(?) 2011. Ride to the Sultan's Paradise We who belong to the Turned walk the earth as twilight fades. We who are the bringers of darkness loathe the harsh light of day. Indeed, we do fear it. This fear is no weakness; it is born of wisdom. And yet you must conquer it. You enter the glorious city of Istanbul, not under cover of night, but under the watchful eyes of the sun. Cursed for centuries to eternal light, our kind has been forced to forage for survival. You must put an end to their wretched existence by breaking the curse. You travel to where our troubles began, at the resting place of a tragic hero. -Sagaan Players can travel through the portal to Istanbul to relieve it's Vampires of their eternal sunshine. Unlike other portals, no key is required to enter Istanbul. Bedouin Dagger See: Bedouin Dagger Chapters You enter the glorious city of Istanbul, not under cover of night, but under the watchful eyes of the sun. Cursed for centuries to eternal light, our kind has been forced to forage for survival. You must put an end to their wretched existence by breaking the curse. Unlocked July 26th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Evasive Maneuvers. You awake to unbearable pain and remember the brightness, the burning! A stranger's voice reveals that Badr's descendants wish to test you. They call it the Walk of Faith. Will your deception survive this trial by fire? Strange are the mysteries of faith, stranger still are those of fate. Unlocked July 29th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Dawn Treader. You walk the streets beneath the sun, drawing upon the power of Badr's enchanted blade. You visit the Hagia Sophia to delve into the past. The museum houses many secrets, yet you wish to discover just one – where do the Ottoman vampire kings of old hide? Unlocked August 1st 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Decrypt Ancient Runes. At first you notice the stench. Then grim outlines form in the shadows – the vampire kings of the fallen Ottoman Empire. You are repulsed by their tale of lust, yet you must break the curse they have endured. You alone can walk in the sun, where none of your kind dare tread. Unlocked August 5th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Shape Morph. In Badr's form, you retrace Badr's footsteps as a common vampire and secret lover to the kings' harem. For centuries they have remained within the Maiden's Tower. In Badr lay their deliverance from royal lust… But now they mourn him with a vengeance. Unlocked August 12th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Beast Slayer. They are slaves to their tragic beauty. Mad with grief at Badr's execution, they summoned his tortured spirit. Using his power, they cursed the city into the eternal sunlight it has endured for centuries… Now finally, darkness will prevail. Unlocked August 15th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Ensnare Mind. Mastery of all chapters earns the ability Curse Breaker. Missions See: Istanbul (Missions) Reward See: Istanbul (Ability set) Collection Ability While completing Missions in Istanbul there was a chance of finding pieces of the Istanbul Collection, which could be traded in for Ottoman Wrath. Mythology (needs content) Gallery Istanbul_pre-event_background.jpg Istanbul_pre-event_reminder.jpg Istanbul_pre-event_banner.jpg Istanbul_entrance.jpg Istanbul_portal_feed.jpg Istanbul_reminder.png Istanbul_portal_unlocked.png Istanbul_background.jpg Istanbul_chapter1_banner.jpg Istanbul_chapter2_banner.jpg Istanbul_chapter3_banner.jpg Istanbul_chapter4_banner.jpg Istanbul_chapter5_banner.jpg Istanbul_chapter6_banner.jpg Istanbul_sale_banner.jpg Istanbul_sale_promobox.png Istanbul_glow.png Istanbul_Update_Background.jpg Istanbul_popup_background.jpg Free_Bedouin_Dagger_feed.jpg Bedouin_Dagger.png Bedouin_Dagger2.png Bedouin_Dagger3.png See also: Ottoman Avatar set Category:Events Category:Istanbul